


let go, give these ghosts a new home

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock, this is like.. angsty smut, what have i done this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: jaehyun wants to please. maybe it's the complex that comes with dating an older man or maybe it's something in his blood and genetics, but he gets on his knees. and his knees, they feel weak under taeyong's dark and heavy gaze. he feels weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haH let's see if i regret this!! this also has no point welp  
> not proofread & the title is from circles by eden

falling in love and falling apart feel the same, he starts to think as taeyong runs his fingers on his neck. they feel the same, falling in love and falling apart, they are the same, jaehyun is quite convinced. it hurts the same, is as confusing and causes a tornado in his chest, suffocates him with warm air and delicate touch. 

 

jaehyun wants to please. maybe it's the complex that comes with dating an older man or maybe it's something in his blood and genetics, but he gets on his knees. and his knees, they feel weak under taeyong's dark and heavy gaze. he feels weak. 

 

"show me how good you can be", taeyong says, voice low.

"show me how good you can be, just for me, baby", he keeps going, and jaehyun feels a hand landing on his hair, feels the thin fingers running through his strands. he opens the button of taeyong's jeans, then the zipper and his fingers shake a bit. he wants to please, wants to be good and show the older man that he is enough, he deserves it. he wants taeyong to understand it, he isn't a child. 

 

jaehyun nuzzles his face against the dark fabric of his boxers, his breathing hot and heavy. he opens his lips to mouth his cock through the boxers, running his tongue against it, wetting the fabric. he swallows and looks up just to see taeyong's demanding eyes on him. jaehyun shivers but he isn't cold. he starts to pull taeyong's boxers down, something turning and twisting in his stomach. 

 

taeyong hisses, probably because of the cold air hitting his now bare cock, and jaehyun lets out a shaky breath before leaning in to kiss the tip. he gives it a teasing, kittenish lick but can't bring himself to look up at taeyong because jaehyun knows he would make him cry. not in a good way, he thinks, even if that's a possibility. his hand on the back of his head pushes jaehyun down, so he opens his mouth and takes the tip in, sucking on it slightly. teasing, but he is good, he is good, he is good and he deserves it. 

 

jaehyun opens his mouth a little bit more, taking more of taeyong in his mouth and taeyong groans. he wants to look up at him but he can't, not yet. jaehyun brings his hand to the rest of his cock his mouth can't reach and his own jeans start to feel more uncomfortable than before so he shifts on his knees. 

"fuck...", he hears taeyong whisper, voice full of breath and jaehyun moans around him. the hand on his hair tightens and he starts to bob his head along with his hand stroking him. jaehyun's other hand is resting on taeyong's thigh, fingers pressing down on the skin. 

 

he gags slightly when taeyong's cock hits the back of his throat but he blinks away his tears and keeps going. jaehyun can feel his hair being tugged, quite harshly, but he likes it. he won't break, or fall apart.  
"can i-- can i fuck your mouth?" taeyong asks and his voice is rough on the edges, and jaehyun feels shivers running down his spine. he pulls off, lips feeling raw and he looks up but it's a mistake because taeyong looks so pretty like that. dominating stare, cheeks flushed and lips red from biting down on them. jaehyun kinda wants to kiss him, kinda wants him to fuck him. something in between. 

"yeah, please", jaehyun says and if he sounds desperate, he doesn't care, he wants to be good for him.

 

jaehyun opens his mouth wide and closes his eyes, breathing through his nose when he feels taeyong's cock on his lips again, the same salty taste he's familiar with. 

"look at me", taeyong says and it sounds like a command so jaehyun opens his eyes and looks up. taeyong's both hands are on his hair now, holding his head on place and he starts to thrust in jaehyun's mouth, starting off slowly, more gentle pace, which jaehyun is thankful for. jaehyun slips his own hand under his waistband to stroke himself, moaning quietly because of the friction he has craved for. 

 

taeyong doesn't keep the pace so gentle for long though. jaehyun keeps his gaze up, tears wetting his eyes when the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat. taeyong rests his head against the wall, his jawline sharp and visible in the light of the hotel room, sweat dripping down his neck. jaehyun could stare him for days, beautiful, beautiful, ethereal. 

he chokes on him, letting out a sharp breath through his nose since his voice is all muffled. jaehyun is close, he feels it in the bottom of his stomach, so he tightens his grip on his own cock.

"you look so pretty, just for me", taeyong is looking down at him again and jaehyun can feel tears running down his cheeks, knees sore, body shaking. it's the look taeyong gives him what makes him cum and he moans around his cock, eyes squeezing shut as he trembles, stroking himself through it. 

 

taeyong is tugging his hair again, forceful and strong and jaehyun opens his eyes even though he is exhausted and his eyes sting. jaehyun pulls his hand from his pants and rests it on taeyong's other thigh, spearing his cum on the skin.

"oh fuck, i'm gonna come", taeyong mumbles and pulls himself out of jaehyun's mouth. he keeps stroking himself and jaehyun closes his eyes but keeps his mouth open and sticks his tongue out, taeyong letting out quiet moans and then he feels warm landing on his cheeks and tongue. jaehyun opens his eyes, licking his lips. 

 

he falls on the back of his thighs, knees giving out, and taeyong levels down on the floor too. 

"you did so well, baby", taeyong whispers and strokes his hair gently, and jaehyun looks at him. it's not fair how pretty he still looks, face all red and sweaty, and he feels like falling in love or apart. it's the same thing anyways. 

taeyong runs his finger on jaehyun's cheek, getting the cum off and putting the finger on jaehyun's lips. he licks the cum off, pecking the skin and then he leans in, kissing taeyong on the lips. it's messy, teeth clacking against each other clumsily, warm tongues against another. 

 

"i love you", jaehyun mumbles in the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man, his body so fragile against his, it feels almost strange (but he loves it). he feels taeyong smile against his lips, he is falling apart, breaking. he shouldn't but he is. 

"i know, i love you too", taeyong replies. the salt in his mouth feels nothing compared to the one stinging in his wounds, jaehyun thinks, but maybe that's the point in hurting. maybe he is a masochist, but jaehyun loves the way it hurts, loving someone. and he smiles, hurting, but it's alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanx 4 readin i appreciate comments n kudos thankuuu <33


End file.
